Happy Birthday 413
by Twilight-Preistess
Summary: Just a Mini-Fiction of Dave/John! It's completely clean and safe but your feels may become weepy.


Happy Birthday  
by Twilight-Preistess

Dave logged onto his pesterchum, with the screen name turntechGodhead as he waited for his best friend to log on for the day. Today was a very special day, you see, for John Egbert was turning 14. He was anxious, but he kept calm. Cool guys don't stress about anything.  
He hadn't been able to send a gift this year, and knew John might be a bit upset, but he wanted to tell him something important and hoped to jegus he didn't fuck it up.  
'He's not on now? That's cool. He's probably fending off his dad's millions of pastries and clowns.' He thought, scratching his head as he noticed someone started pestering him, a young lady by the handle tentacleTherapist.

TT: Hey Dave.  
TG: hey have you seen john today  
TT: I can't say that I have. I've been asleep until just now. Why? Has he not logged on yet?  
TG: no not yet  
TG: i can only assume hes fighting off his dad though  
TT: You're probably right about that. I can only imagine he's hiding somewhere, from all the Betty Crocker pastries.  
TT: Did you send him a gift?  
TG: not this time  
TG: i wasnt able to this year  
TG: i feel horrible about it too but i hope what i have to say might make him happy  
TT: What? Confessing your undying love to him by any chance?  
TG: shit am i that obvious  
TG: fuck  
TG: then he probably already knows  
TT: … Well I was being sarcastic about that, but wow. Want to talk about it? And knowing John I'm sure he hasn't a clue, so don't worry.  
TG: i dont need to talk about it what is there to say  
TG: i fucking love the guy  
TG: and dont want to fuck today up  
TT: As long as you keep calm I am sure you'll do just find Dave.  
TT: I think John will be delighted to hear that you feel that way about him.  
TG: you think?  
TG: cuz  
TG: i dont want to fuck our friendship up by telling him that  
TG: maybe i should have gotten him that signed poster  
TT: Just relax, and you'll do fine.  
TT: But I've got to go for a bit, my mother is prowling around for some reason. I have a bad feeling.  
* tentacleTherapist has ceased pestering turntechGodhead *

'Rose was right. Just calm down and you'll be fine. Why could a poster make John happier then talking to a cool guy like me?' Dave thought as he minimized the pesterchum and opened MSPaint. He adjusted his shades, and then went to drawing his comics. He really couldn't stop thinking of John though,  
and he hated how far away they lived. He wondered if John felt the same. The thought that John would utterly reject him scared him slightly; he would rather keep his feelings to himself if John started avoiding him for it. Suddenly, Cal was sitting above him on some of his speakers, looking down at him. God they were so creepy some days. His bro has some strange interests, and the puppets are the most uncool of them all. He gives Cal a fist bump anyway.  
Then, his heart lept a bit when he noticed a little icon that told him he was being pestered.

It was John.

EB: hey Dave! sorry I haven't been on all day. my dad has been chasing me around with Betty Crocker cakes shaped like his stupid clowns. i mean Harlequins!  
EB: he's gotten pretty good at shaping cakes!  
EB: but the house is filled with the scent of chocolate and vanilla and its making me a bit hungry. haha!  
EB: hey Dave you there?

Dave, running a hand through his incredibly blond hair, cracked his knuckles and tried ignoring the raging storm in his stomach as he started typing.

TG: yeah sorry i was taking a piss  
TG: but happy birthday man  
EB: heh heh! thanks!  
EB: oh! i wanted to ask you if you sent me a gift this year. because I haven't gotten it if you have.  
TG: oh uh  
TG: sorry but i wasnt able to send something  
TG: my bro kept blocking my door with his rump puppets  
TG: the stupid things  
EB: oh… well that's okay! you just have to make up for it next year! hahaha!  
TG: actually i  
TG: uh…  
EB: ?  
EB: what's up?  
TG: see like  
TG: you know how pressure builds up in volcanoes  
TG: and eventually the burning lava just spews out like if you pop a pimple and gets everywhere and starts burning people and buildings  
EB: ew!  
TG: and everyones running and screaming  
TG: aaah save me i don't wanna be burned alive  
TG: but they end up getting burned anyway and eventually all that ash starts poisoning people and killing them that way  
TG: but eventually the wind blows it away and eventually things start going back to normal  
EB: uh….. yeah sure? what's lava killing people and my birthday have to do with each other?  
TG: you see just  
TG: fuck uh  
TG: fuck im just going to say it i love you man  
TG: and not in like that youre my brother from another mother way  
TG: i mean i go fucking crazy around you kind of way  
TG: i just want to fucking kiss you and hold you and protect you from douche bags that want to fuck with you  
EB: o-oh wow.. uh..  
TG: but fucking please dont let this ruin our friendship if you dont like me back okay  
TG: i just couldn't keep it anymore alright  
TG: john?  
TG: fuck john please dont ignore me now okay…  
EB: i just… i don't know what to say? i'm happy you feel that way but I don't know if I like men or not yet.  
EB: like, this couldn't really ruin our friendship but for a while it may be a bit awkward? but I don't hate you! don't think I would hate you for sharing your feelings, okay!  
EB: but maybe give me a bit of time? like, let me decide if I really like you or not because I am just confused on things now!  
TG: yeah alright thats cool  
TG: yeah ill give you time to think man no problem  
EB: alright! thanks Dave, I promise I'll think really hard about this.  
EB: uh-oh! I have to go hide quick! I can smell my dad bringing up more delicious cakes!  
* ectoBiologist has ceased pestering turntechGodhead *

"I fucked that up didn't I god damn it!" he cried out to himself, covering his burning red face with his slightly shaking hands. "Fucking goddamn it". He bit his lower lip, breathing in and out slowly. Cool guys didn't cry, and he wasn't about to cry. No way in hell was he going to cry with Cal watching him anyway. He took deep breaths, and lowered his hands. He shouldn't be too upset, John did say he wasn't going to let it affect their friendship. And no matter what he chose he wasn't going to stop being friends. No way!  
He reached over for his apple juice that was sitting next to him, half full, and then retracted his hand remembering John's comment about apple juice looking exactly like piss. Instead, he pulled out a bottle of Sunkist orange soda. That couldn't be mistaken for piss, and it wasn't open either. Suddenly, he got a message from a young lass with the handle gardenGnostic.

GG: hey dave! im not going to be on for a long time, but i just wanted to tell you not to worry! john wont stop being your friend, and in fact your relationship is going to be really REALLY good from now on! :D im really happy for you two! 3

*gardenGnostic has disconnected*

END  
*Please be kind, this is my first attempt at writing a Homestuck Fiction, as well as writing the characters.. well.. in character!  
Homestuck (C) by Andrew Hussie *


End file.
